Welcome Home
by h.wood
Summary: Kurt and his son Toby, anxiously await the return home of there brave solider.


So I made the mistake of watching all these videos of soldiers returning home to there family's and this popped into my head.

Kurt stood in front of the gate of the airport, his eyes only leaving it to peek down at the small boy next to him. One of his hands in Kurt's, the other sucking his thumb.

"Toby, don't suck your thumb sweetie" Kurt said gently.

The boy lifted up his curly head of hair and looked up with his big blue eyes. He slowly removed his thumb from his mouth, and smiled.

"When's daddy gonna get here?" he asked excitedly.

"Soon sweetie, soon" Kurt returned his gave to the gate, anxiously willing them to open to reveal the man he loved.

Kurt hadn't seen his husband in 13 months. They had written a few letters and they had video chatted once or twice, but that was the extent of their contact. Toby had grown so much since he had last seen him, finally starting kindergarten this September. He was constantly bringing home pictures he had drawn of him and his two daddies at the park holding hands. Kurt did his best to keep his second father in Toby's life as much as he could with out him actually being around. Celebrating his birthday, watching old home videos, and keeping pictures of him scattered around the house. And it had apparently worked. Not that Kurt thought Toby could forget his daddy, he just wanted to make sure Toby knew he was coming home.

But there were some days Kurt worried. What if he didn't come home? It hurt to even think about, but he knew it was a possibility. The first couple of months he was gone, Kurt had nightmares. Sometimes Toby would too. When he did, Kurt would let Toby climb into bed and hold him against his chest, whispering encouraging things into his ear, lulling him back to sleep. He didn't let those thoughts get to him. He had to come back he just had to.

When Kurt had heard the war was over and his husband would be coming home for good, he had completely broken down. He sobbed for 30 minutes straight, happy tears of course. And now here he was. He and his 6 year old son where waiting for their hero to walk through the double doors.

Suddenly Toby was tugging on his hand. "Daddy, look people are coming out now! Where's daddy?"

Sure enough people were starting to file out of the metal doors. Some in army uniforms, others in there simply travel clothes. Kurt's heart began to thump in his chest so hard he wondered if Toby could hear it. The 7 year old began to jump up and down excitedly heading looking around wildly.

They saw couples greeting each other, children greeting parents, and siblings hugging, and Kurt was eternally jealous, he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"DADDY!" suddenly Toby's hand was wrenched out of his as he began sprinting towards a familiar figure smiling at him.

Blaine knelt down and let the little boy run into his arms. He picked him up and swung him around in circles, one hand supporting the boys body, the other holding the back of his head to his chest. Closing his eyes, he let tears slowly slip down his face as he held him little boy close to him.

Kurt was also crying, both hands covering his mouth trying to muffle his sobs. His feet glued to the floor as he watched the boys he loved more than anything in the world embrace.

After a minute Toby turned in Blaine's arms, and looked over at Kurt. Blaine followed his gaze with teary eyes, and looked at his husband in the flesh for the first time in 13 months. Kurt looked back into the beautiful hazel eyes he loved so much and chocked out a sob, he started walking towards him, eventually breaking into a run, and threw his arms around Blaine and their son.

Once Blaine's arms were wrapped around him, he simply melted. Despite being in his uniform and having just come off a plane, he still smelt just so _Blaine. _This was the man he had fell in love with all these years ago. The man who had stuck with him through all the hard times, and supported him through the good. The man who had helped raised their beautiful child, and who was a hero not only to their family, but also to the entire country. And Kurt couldn't be more proud.

They finally broke apart and smiled at each other. Toby, who was still in Blaine's arms, began to giggle and cheer "daddy's back daddy's back!" at the top of his lungs. Kurt and Blaine laughed, Blaine kissing him on the cheek and adjusting him on his hip. Blaine turned back to Kurt, leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a simple kiss that meant so much.

"Hi" Blaine whispered as he brought their foreheads together. Kurt smiled and pressed another short kiss to his lips.

"God, Kurt I love you so much" Blaine chocked out

Kurt let out something between a laugh and a sob

"I Love you too, Welcome Home."


End file.
